BlackMail from McLaggen and Malfoy
by Riddlemione
Summary: Cormac McLaggen and Draco Malfoy team up and blackmail a girl who turned them down in school. LOTS OF SEX. NO ONE UNDER 18 SHOULD READ
1. Chapter 1

"What do you want, McLaggen?" I growled. "Oh, you _know_ what I want, Moore." He said with an ugly smirk. "You know you really should have made sure your dorm room door was shut." He said with a smirk. I gapped at him. "I don't have the faintest idea of what you two bastards are speaking of!" I hissed. "Oh, I think you do because I have proof." He said. "Proof?" I choked out. "Yep." He added popping his lips at the p. "I have the entire night on video and pictures of it as well." McLaggen said. "Funny though, I didn't even realize you were even at that muggle party until a muggle pointed it out." McLaggen said. "I wasn't at any muggle party. Now, I suggest you leave before I call someone to MAKE you leave." I growled with narrowed eyes.

"Oh, you _did _go to that muggle party, Moore. You also danced on a stripper pole, kissed a girl and let her finger you and lick you until you came with pure pleasure." McLaggen said. My mouth hung open. I blushed a violent red. He pulled out a picture from his pocket. It was a moving picture of me. I was on my back topless as a muggle collage girl and I wrestled with our tongues. I blinked and a tear nearly escaped my eyes. This proves that you should never drink. Suddenly Malfoy entered the room.

"What do you want me to do so that those pictures and the video never leak?" I asked nervous. "Well, it's rather funny. Both of us wanted you in school. We both asked you out and you turned us both down." Malfoy said with a smirk. "And? What do you want? A date?" I asked. "Revenge." McLaggen said with a smirk. "What exactly does that mean?" I asked. "You doing whatever Malfoy and I want without any hesitations or resistance or fight back." McLaggen said. I gulped at this and turned my head way for a moment deciding what I should do. Malfoy waved the picture in my face. I bit my bottom lip and felt like crying. I sighed and looked at the ground. "Deal." Was all I said.

McLaggen and Malfoy had evil smiles on their face. "Here is what is going to happen: I actually asked Draco to join me. He just wanted to tap you in school. Can't say I blame him though most guys in Hogwarts did. At one point your dear friend, Ron, did. Now he is going to be apart of this little deal until he gets his fill and leaves. Now, you are going to go to go get waxed tomorrow. I want you nice and soft for tomorrow evening. You are to wear your hair in a ponytail. High would perfect, but low is suitable. You will be packing your things and you, Malfoy and I are going to leave for my spare home in the country tonight. Do accept these terms?" McLaggen asked. I nodded.

I packed all my belongings into one giant suitcase. I shrunk the items to fit so it wasn't that bad packing. I stalled as much as I could. McLaggen came up behind me and swatted my ass. I was about to slap his smug smirk off his face when he caught my wrist. "Fighting back?" He asked with an either bigger smirk. "No." I growled. "No, what?" He asked. "No, McLaggen?" I said confused. "I was looking for a more of a no, sir." He said with a smirk. I remained silent. He then started smiling like a devil. "Draco, tell the Daily Prophet that there are some very interesting photos we would like to share of famous Ms. Emma Moore." McLaggen said still holding my wrist. "On it!" Draco said. I heard a phone dialing.

"No! Wait! I'm sorry!" I shouted. Draco came into the room with a smirk and hung up his phone. "Well?" McLaggen asked. "I was not fighting back.. Sir." I said. They both smiled at my weakness. "Get moving and next time you try to hit us you will be punished. Understand?" He asked. "Yes." I growled. He cocked an eye brow at me. "Yes, Sir." I corrected they both left me and let me continue my packing.

We were soon at McLaggen's home. It was big, beautiful and in the middle of no where. It was gated because of his winged-horses, unicorns and hippogriffs. He led me to my room. He instructed that I was only to sleep in this room unless himself or Draco wanted me to share the bed with him. The room was nicer than anyone I've stayed at. It looked like a very expensive hotel room.

The next morning, McLaggen woke me up by slapping my ass. When I shot him a death glare he simply laughed. He stayed in the room until I dressed. I kept on my bra and panties not giving him the satisfaction. I was soon done dressing. "Draco, anything you want for dinner? Emma offered to cook tonight." McLaggen said with a smirk. "Let's go out to eat tonight as a celebration." Draco teased. I walked out of the room. McLaggen took me to go get a wax. I was nervous because the only thing I ever done down their was wax my bikini line.

By the time it was over it hurt putting my legs together. "Now we are going shopping." He said with a smirk. I felt uneasy as he said this. He slipped his warm, tanned arm around my waist and went to the muggle store known as.... Victoria Secret's. Great.

At least he didn't pick out a thong. He stuck with boy shorts and normal knickers. He bought me various sluttish outfits including one that looked like a maid. The clerk was batting her eye lashes and smiling wildly at McLaggen. Occasionally, she would flip her hair back. When we left she blew him a kiss. I was disgusted by this.

We got home. "Go on and hang your things up." McLaggen said. I practically ran upstairs. I put the things in their rightful place then rested on my bed. I heard the door open lightly. I bolted up to see if anyone was there. No one was there, but the door was open. Something suddenly jumped on the bed and I gave a loud yelp.

I looked to see a small border collie puppy. "Awe." I said picking it up. I read the tag. ROSEBUD. She was so cute. I could smell her puppy breath as she licked my face. "Rosie!" I heard McLaggen call. The dog jumped from my bed and zoomed out the door. "Emma!" McLaggen called. I knew I had no other choice, but to go.

I went downstairs and saw Rosebud zoom into the kitchen. I went into the kitchen with crossed arms. McLaggen smirked at me. "I forgot that Draco wanted to come shopping with us. Go do a little modeling for us." My jaw hung open. "Why does Malfoy care what I wear anyway, sir?" I spat. "You have two things you can choose. 1 you can either call us by our first names or Sir. Two you can either leave and let the photos go straight to the daily prophet and the entire wizarding world or you can get your little, tight ass upstairs and put on your new outfits. What do you choose?" He asked leaning on the kitchen counter. I hung my head low. "I'll go change for Draco." I said and went upstairs.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I chose a pair of dark purple lace boy shorts with black trim and a matching bra. I looked at myself in the mirror. I actually looked rather good. I pulled my curly light brown hair up and looked at my rear in the mirror. I jumped when I saw Cormac and Draco standing in the doorway. I began blushing red. Cormac walked over to me and let his index finger trail over my bust line. Apparently a cold wind came through because I was starting to get goose bumps.

I bought on some jeans and a black and white buffalo plaid t-shirt and black converses. As for make-up I put on cover up and lip-gloss. The boys dressed in polo button ups and blue jeans. We ate at a nice restaurant. Draco ordered the salmon. I order a grilled chicken covered in marsala wine and Cormac ate a steak.

We returned back to Cormac's home. I felt uneasy about what would happen next. Draco and Cormac both took off their belts and shirts. I sat uneasy on the couch at this. Cormac left for only a bit then he returned with three German imported beers. I sipped my and held it in my hand. I twiddled my thumbs. "So, what made you fuck that muggle girl?" Draco asked breaking the silence. "I was drunk." I growled. Draco then winked at Cormac. "Emma, go put on that little outfit you put on today for us." Cormac said. I got up and slowly went to my bedroom.

I slipped the soft fabric and looked at myself in the mirror. I knew what was going to happen tonight. I put my hair up in a ponytail as instructed by Cormac. I didn't want them to come up here so I went down there. Their eyes were glued on me as I walked down the marble stone staircase. The floor was really cold. I finally got to Cormac and Draco. "Turn around. Let's get a full view of you." Cormac teased. I turned around though and faced them once more. I saw Cormac give Draco a quick nod. "Come here, Emma." Draco said. I slowly walked over to Draco. "Have a seat." He said ushering towards him lap. I was about to sit on him like a chair when he stopped me. "Face me though." He added. I did so.

My legs were separated as I sat on him. He put both of my arms over his shoulder. I kept a straight face. "Why are you so...." His finger trailed down my torso until he reached my clit. "Serious?" He asked. I held me tongue. He tapped my clitoris through the panties. I jumped at this. Cormac laughed. Draco then flipped positions over so I was laying on my back and he was hovering over me. He leaned down and started to kiss my neck. Surprisingly, I was starting to get wet. He then pulled down my bra revealing my breasts. I flinched as they busted from their restraints. Draco then leaned down and starting licking my right breast.

His warm tongue circled the nipple. He varied from licking, to sucking and sometimes lightly biting. I moaned several times in the process. "Lets take this to the bedroom, shall we?" Draco asked. I nodded slowly, wide eyed at him. I adjusted my bra. Cormac led the way to the bedroom. Draco unhooked my bra and left it drop to the floor. I laid down on the bed, preparing for what was to come. Cormac came closer to me instead of Draco. Cormac trailed a finger from my breast to my panties. "Spread your legs." He ordered. I did so. He went around one side of the fabric that was located near my entrance and out the other. He then began to pull on the panties. I positioned my self so he could take them off.

I laid there naked in front of the two men I hated most in my entire life. "Looks, like we are going to have some fun, Draco." Cormac said. Cormac got in between my legs and started kissing in between them. His tongue trailed from my sensitive clitoris to my pussy. I tried to control my breathing and heart rate to no avail. Draco continued to kiss my lips, neck, and breast. At one point and time Cormac began sucking on my clitoris which caused my to buck wildly. Draco held me down. "Does she taste as good as she looks?" Draco asked Cormac. "Better. Want to have a taste?" Cormac asked getting up from in between my legs. Draco lowered himself to my pussy. His tongue ran over my slit. Cormac sat me up and I could get a better look as to what Draco was doing. Draco slipped a finger inside of me and I gasped loudly to this. Cormac laughed at my sudden out burst.

Cormac sat behind me. His left hand was massaging and squeezing my left breast while his right hand was focused on my right breast. I rested my hands on his knees. Draco was moving his finger inside of me as he ate my pussy, but then he was full on finger fucking me. I couldn't control it anymore. I began to pant wildly. I threw my head back and rested it on Cormac's shoulder. He kissed my neck and still massaged my breasts. Draco's tongue flicked my clit. "I'm going to cum!" I squealed as I had an orgasm and my head fell back onto Cormac's shoulder. I looked down at Draco. His mouth, chin, and cheeks were covered in my juices he leaned forward and kissed me on the lips. I backed away. He looked at me curiously.

I grabbed his wrist and pulled it to my mouth. I inserted the finger he fucked me with in my mouth and sucked them cleaned. His eyes grew wide at this. I kissed his face tasting myself. He moaned at this. Once he was off of me I turned around to look at Cormac. I French kissed Cormac letting him taste me. "Why the change of mind?" Draco asked. "If you two can have me cumming in 15 minutes without using your cocks, I might as well try to make this situation as pleasurable as possible." I said with a smirk. They both kissed me passionately good night and left me to sleep.

The next morning was normal. I got in the shower, straightened my hair. Helped Cormac make breakfast and we all sat at the table. "I thought I heard you two arguing last night. What about?" I asked. "Well, Draco here says that he should drill you first, but I think I should." Cormac explained. I blushed at this. "We practically fucked you already, Emma, but I agreed to let Draco have you first." Cormac said then took a sip of water.

I cleaned off the table and put the dishes in the dish washer. Cormac said he was going to take a shower which left me and Draco alone. "So how long will you be involved in this situation?" I asked with a smirk. I felt him come up from behind me. I dropped the plate in the water filled sink and water splashed on my pants. It was wet directly near my crotch. Draco wrapped his arms around my waist. He brushed my hair back. "I'm staying until you do three things for me." He whispered in my ear. "You already came on my finger and in my mouth so there is only one thing left." He said then began kissing my neck. "What would that be?" I asked controlling my heart beat. "For you to cum on my cock." He said in a husky voice in my ear. His hand traveled to the water spot on my pants. I looked at him and he smiled. "I haven't even touched you anywhere today and you are soaked." He teased. "It was the water from the sink." I defended as I turned around and faced him. Draco pulled out his phone and began texting. His phone soon buzzed. He smiled at this. "Come on." He said taking my hand and led me back to my bedroom.

He laid me down on the bed. He began kissing my neck. I moaned at this and I soon made my lips reach his. His kisses were teasing. I was wearing a striped hot pink and white camisole with a strapless white bra and white knickers covered with a pair of damaged white skinny jeans. Draco reached for my shirt and gently helped me out of it. I laid on my back once more and let his tongue roam my neck, lips and covered breasts. I ran my fingers through his blonde hair and lightly pulled it as he licked down from my throat to my cleavage. "Draco, stop teasing." I moaned.

He unbutton my pants and took them off slowly. He was wearing a collared shirt. I quickly grabbed him and brought him back to my lips. His hands work to the back of my bra and he unhooked the little latch. I took off my panties while he kissed my lips. I slowly unbuttoned his shirt when he stopped my hands. He went down to my pussy and began kissing my lips. The feeling made me arch my back and my heart race. His tongue trailed up an down my slit. My hands gripped the sheets below me and shut my eyes tightly.

When I opened my eyes I looked to see Cormac standing in the doorway. He had a grin on his face as he stepped closer to me. Draco was putting two fingers in me which caused me to stretch. "Damn, Cormac. Have you felt how tight she is?" Draco asked as he kept pumping me with his two fingers. His thumb was massaging my clitoris in a circular motion. "I'm gonna-!" I shouted as my orgasm built up.

All of a sudden, Draco stopped everything he was doing. I looked down at him panting. "Don't....stop!" I moaned. Cormac laughed at this. "We told you we wanted revenge. Why should we let you let you have the satisfaction of cumming?" Cormac asked. I trailed my hand down about to do the job myself when Draco roughly grabbed my hand and held it down. "Oh, no you don't." He said. I tried to struggle free. "Please!" I begged. "Please, what?" Draco asked with a smirk then looked at Cormac. I thought for a moment what say.

Cormac's index finger tapped my clitoris once more. I bucked at this then moaned loudly. Draco and he snickered at this. "Please what?" Draco asked husky in my ear. "Please fuck me!" I begged wanting their teasing to stop. Draco released my hand and positioned himself from in front of me. . Draco leaned down and kissed me roughly on the lips. My fingers went to work as I unbutton his shirt and pants, but he still had on his boxers.

Once my orgasm died down he started massaging my breasts then worked his way down slowly to my pussy. All the while Cormac sat in a chair watching me. I kept my eyes on him. I suddenly felt two fingers rush inside of me. This caused me to buck quickly and moan. He moved them around only twice. I was already soaked and their was no hiding it. "She is soaked, Mate." Draco said to Cormac. I saw Cormac smirk at this. Draco's fingers went a little faster and I grinded onto his hands matching his rhythm.

Draco stopped then his boxers slid off. "I haven't had sex in a while. Yourself said I was tight.." I trailed. "What are you trying to say?" He asked positioning his cock into my pussy. "Just be gentle." I moaned lightly. He slowly put all of his 8 inches inside me. I my arms were on both sides of my head as he went inside of me. I moaned and arched my back as he slid in. My head was swimming. "Want me to stay still so you can get use to it?" He asked in a sincere voice. "No." I said shaking my head.

He slowly went out, but his head never left me. Draco began slowly thrusting in and out of me but picked up speed with every thrust. As his pounding reached full speed, my nails scratched at his back nearly drawing blood and I bit his shoulder to keep from crying out. The slight pain from my teeth and nails only heightened his arousal and he pounded all the harder, as he neared what I knew would be an explosive orgasm he grabbed my hair and jerked my head back. He kissed me roughly and passionately pulling away only as he felt his tingle with the familiar sensation of an impending orgasm. "Go, ahead. I'm on the pill." I encouraged.

Once last thrust is all it took. He buried himself inside of me as deep as he could go. His hot cum was inside of me. I hadn't even had an orgasm. I sighed as Draco pulled himself out of me. I looked at Draco with pleading eyes wanting him to continue. "Don't worry, Baby." Cormac said. "You'll have yours." He said as he layed down naked on the bed. I was still limp from Draco's intrusion so it was difficult to gain balance. Draco leaned down and kissed my lips. "I got to go to work. I'll be back. You still got to do that one-last-thing." He said kissing my neck. I smiled at this as he walked out of the doorway.

Cormac cleared his throat. I was still a little dizzy so I crawled over to Cormac. He tangled his fingers in my hair and pulled me closer to his mouth. I laid their, on hands and knees, kissing him. His hand grabbed my leg and he pulled me on top of him. I sat on his stomach. We remained kissing passionately. We broke apart when he began to speak. "We don't have today." He said. I shrugged then continued kissing him.

**

His upward thrusts were meeting my downward landings as I rode him. "Oh fuck!" I cried leaning forward. Somehow he managed to still go in and out of me. My hands were on either side of his head. "Faster!" I moaned loudly in his ear. He pulled out and flipped us over. He put my leg over his shoulder and started going in and out of me once more. I arched my back. I was losing it. "I'm about to-" I began. "Go on." He encouraged. My walls caved in around his shaft. My leg slipped from his shoulder and fell on the bed. He kept at until he kept going until he came.

He pulled out of me with a sloppy sounding pop. We were both panting. I looked at him. He smiled. Not his usual grin, smirk or devilish smile, but a loving smile. I smiled back and kissed him. I lifted my self up and he slipped out of me. I sat on his stomach and laid down on my torso. I kissed his neck and I lightly moaned. "So I take it you enjoy my payback." He said. I simply nodded. "Well, that's a little unfair for Draco and I. Don't you think?" He asked. "Well-" I kissed his neck. "What can I do so you will forgive me about when I was being a little mean back in at Hogwarts?" I asked. He kissed my forehead. "Why don't you stay with me?" He asked. I kissed him. "I take that as a yes." He said with another loving smile.


	2. Should I?

Should I make a part two to Blackmail? Type a review if yes or no.


	3. AN

Hello to all my readers! Just wanted to let all of you know that I have put the pictures that go along with my stories on my profile! The story is in bold, then the pairing then the story category. I promise to try and update on all stories soon as I can.


End file.
